The Mid Atlantic NORC Enrichment program aims to advance knowledge and communication in nutrition and obesity science through hosting seminars, symposia and forums, bringing scientists together to share knowledge and ideas. Nationally and internationally recognized experts as well as young investigators are invited to present during these seminars and symposia. These activities are held at the local and regional level and are often co-sponsored by departments within the Mid-Atlantic NORC community and the surrounding academic community. We actively encourage students to consider careers in nutrition- and obesity-related research by promoting and sponsoring summer research opportunities for undergraduate and medical students. The Mid-Atlantic NORC Summer Research Program supports up to 5 undergraduate students per year, while an NIDDK-funded T35 supports medical students. Mid-Atlantic NORC members may mentor students in other research programs as well. The Mid-Atlantic NORC sponsors several other nutrition- and obesity-related training experiences for graduate students and medical residents. We also engage in community outreach through service learning and health fairs to promote nutrition wellness among members of the community.